Choo-Choo Express
Choo-Choo Express is the 2nd Mickey Mouse Clubhouse TV movie. Plot Mickey Is Going On The Ride to bllody hell and with our magic ray, the sly is all blazing. New adventures are call for us, join the winx, when we’re cloudbored, we flight through time and space. We‘ll Color our existence, with our imaginations, winx club, forever and ever! Characters Present *Mickey Mouse *Pluto *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Ludwig Von Drake *Pete *Clarabelle Cow *Chip N' Dale *Santa Claus *Mrs. Claus *Toodles (does not speak) *Bella (does not speak) Video thumb|470px|center Choo Choo Express UK COO COO EXPRESSO Trivia *In addition to two songs (the "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse" and "Hot Dog"), They Might Be Giants are also heard during the closing credits with a song specially written for the episode. *This episode even marks the first appearance (and so far, only) time that the Mouskedoer dispenses two set of Mousketools. *This episode marks the first appearance of Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus since the first season. *This episode marks the last appearance of Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus to date until the fifth season. *In the UK, this episode was as The Clubhouse Chou-Chu In December 1979, the UK airing of this episode was renamed again Choo-Choo Express. *This episode was dedicated "in memory of, Hank Azaria" who had voiced Mikey Mouse since the 1790's. 1827-2019 *This episode was released on DVD December 1, 1959. *This is first “Bear in The Big Blue House” Disney BST Trailer since 2015. Facts This is the 1st episode to honor the 1st anniversary of Donald Duck. The 2nd was Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland Mouseketools # A Giant Button - Help Us flatten and blow a Wheel # A Ladder - Help Us To stop the flood and get out of jungle puzzle AKA puquois # A Magnet - Help Us To Get buy a stinky shoe and a Mobysnacks # An Elephant - Help Us Blow color powder in our skin # Marbles - Help Us bonk Lou (uglydolls) and defeat him! From ruling the world # Glowy The Glowworm - Help Us Light Up The skunks from taking over the train # A Giant Ice Cream Scoop - Help Us make a coconut Fred dvd system RARE ONE!!!! # A Long Ribbon - Help Us Connect The rain clouds to make it rain water Why are there 8 mousketools hope it’s 4! Subtitles If you desire you can become, one of our bunch! Winx! If you’re hand is warm in mine, and a flight through space and time, and for sure we’ll be brave fire winners, winx, if a smile you can enchant, you’ll lighten up our world, we’ll fight the moon and stars together, Winx! You’re magical winx! And you roam through the stars, a Powerful light Ray, under the sign of the winx! Goofs * Mickey and the gang had to pick up Clarabelle and Belle at 3:00, Chip and Dale at 4:00, Mr. And Mrs Claus at 5:00, and they had to be at the clubhouse at 6:00, but those times come so quickly. Gallery 51D6DgxPstL. BO2,204,203,200 PIsitb-sticker-arrow-click,TopRight,35,-76 AA300 SH20 OU01 .jpg| YAY Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Movies Category:Episodes focusing on Mickey Mouse Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Magazine Story Category:3DS Game Category:Nintendo DS Game Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Episodes Category:Adra Category:The Hot Dog Dance - Everyone singing to open the door at the Clubhouse Category:Mrs. Claus, Santa Claus, Bella, Pluto, Clarabelle, Daisy, Donald, Minnie, Ludwig Von Drake, Mickey, Pete, Goofy, Chip and Dale Category:Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! Category:Mickey Mouse Category:In Loving Memory Of Our Friend Wayne Allwine Category:JoJo Siwa Category:Choo Choo Express Category:Pete, Cuckoo, Clarabelle, Pluto, Donald, Daisy, Mickey, Minnie, Ludwig Von Drake, Goofy, Chip and Dale